Adaption
by MeLLi0206
Summary: Claire saves a Baby from Myrnin who wants to make experiments with it. But how will the Glass house gang deal with a baby ?
1. Run, Claire, run!

**Hey Guys! this is my little Story about how the glass House residents deal with a baby!Hope you enjoy it :)**

**vicky199416 helped me soo much with this chapter she corrected and improved it so much that without her help i would't be able to post it!**

As Claire walked around Morganville, she realised, with a sad pang, that she called it home. Morganville was her home. And that was sad because Morganville wasn't a place you wanted to live in and, of course, not a place you wanted to call "home". however, Claire didn't feel that way; she was happy, actually happy for the first time in her life.

Today, she was on her way to Myrnin's lab, not sure what to be expecting today. He had done everything, including have her throw glowsticks at spiders (but not Bob) After the months she had worked there now, the amount of things he could have her do to freak her out had decreased dramatically. There was a chance that, sometime soon, he may actually run out of things to do.  
>At least this was what she thought.<br>Slowly, avoiding the holes in the ground, she walked down the alley into Myrnin's lab with one mocha (for her) and one coffee in (for Myrnin) her hand. As she  
>walked down the stairs, Claire heard Myrnin talking to himself while he held<br>two test tubes in his had which were the colour of tomato juice. Well, Claire hoped  
>that that was what was inside, but she knew better.<br>Myrnin looked up as he heard her enter and turned around to face her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her with confusion.  
>"I wish I knew that," Claire said. "I mean, I am supposed to be working!"<br>"Didn't you get my message?" Myrnin asked her, his brow furrowed.

Claire checked her phone but Myrnin said "no, I didn't try to reach you that  
>way – I sent Hobo to you!" he exclaimed, evidently happy about this.<br>However, Claire didn't have a clue who Hobo was. "Hobo, who is Hobo?" Claire asked, a feeling of dread coming across her.

"Hobo is my new way to contact you. But he obviously failed," Myrnin sort of explained. However, he seemed dejected and he swore violently.  
>"HOBO!" he screeched, angry – but Claire was glad the anger was not directed at her. Then, out of the corner, an owl flew to Myrnin's shoulder and sat there as if it was the most normal thing in world. Of course. Normal.<br>Claire's jaw hit the ground. "You, you trained an owl to contact me? How the hell did you do that?" she questioned, realising Myrnin's intention for the owl instantly.

"Oh never mind," he blew her off, as if she hadn't really spoken. "I'm sure you don't want to know," he continued.  
>"I want to know! You could have hurt him!" she argued back.<p>

"Don't overact girl. Nobody died while I trained him, I promise. Anyways, I  
>don't need you today: go home!" he snapped at her. That was really unusual, Claire thought. He always wanted her here if she was scheduled to be – even if it was just to clean the lab.<br>But Claire didn't mind – she had loads to do – and she was about to swing her backpack in place as she heard somebody cry.  
>No not somebody, a baby.<br>And it came out of Myrnin's bedroom. She looked at Myrnin waiting for an explanation but he just looked at her, acting as if he couldn't hear her. "What are you waiting for? I'm not always this generous. Go enjoy your free afternoon."  
>"Don't you hear the baby?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer - she was on her way to Myrnin's bedroom but he stopped her before she could move more than 2 steps.<br>"Claire, go," he repeated, his voice steely.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on!" she retorted.  
>Myrnin looked really ** and, with a jolt, she realised that ** off Myrnin was not the best idea. Not if she wanted to live past the next three minutes.<p>

"Claire, turn around leave and don't come back until I tell you to. This is  
>none of your business!" his eyes narrowed and Claire took a step back involuntarily – he was just that scary.<br>But she was not leaving a baby here alone with Myrnin.  
>"Did you kidnap a baby?" she blurted out. Shock hit his face, as if he couldn't believe she would think that lowly of him.<br>"No, of course not, I'm not that wicked!" Myrnin answered.

"Then tell me, why is it in your bedroom?"

"Yes it is a baby," he confirmed and she wanted to dash past him to rescue it. "But I didn't steal it… I bought it!" he said it as if that made it all ok, as if buying a baby was so much better.  
>"You bought a baby? Like with money? How? Where?"<p>

"Of course with money. What else would you use to pay? Your body? God, Claire, I hope  
>not; that would be such a shame!" he laughed, as if there was nothing wrong with buying a baby!<p>

"Myrnin! Don't change the subject. What are you going to do with that baby and  
>where did you get it?" she questioned him harshly, knowing she had to protect this baby from the vampire who could be crazy sometimes!<p>

"Does that matter? I made a deal with a seedy woman who didn't want the child. With enough money, like I have, there is not much that stands in your way."

Claire felt sick. She thought that, after all that happened, there would be less  
>that would make her feel so bad, but, no, Morganville always had an ace up in<br>it's sleeve.  
>Except this wasn't Morganville's fault.<br>It was the fault of a woman who just sold her baby.

Claire coughed and said, "Myrnin give me the baby. No matter what you are  
>planning with it. It's wrong. Dead wrong."<p>

"You have no permission to talk to me like that. I'm not insane. I'm trying to  
>save us all!" he responded, something in his voice suggesting that he was serious. However, Claire ignored Myrnin and went to his bedroom and, on his bed, she saw the baby.<p>

It was a boy Claire though because he was wearing a light blue babygro. Only a  
>few months old, she approximated, and her heart ached as she thought about how someone sold this baby to Myrnin. It wasn't just that it had been sold; it was that the mother had sold it to Myrnin. He wasn't exactly the most stable vampire in the world.<br>She took the baby, which was still crying, into her arms and started to rock the baby back and forth. It didn't stop immediately but, after a few seconds, the baby closed it's eyes and stopped crying.  
>Claire turned around just to see Myrnin leaning against the doorframe, watching her. "I'm going to take it with me" Claire said.<br>Myrnin erupted and got angry again, amazed that she would dare try and take the baby from him."Claire no! End of discussion!"

"Does Amelie knows about this?" Claire played the trump card: Amelie. "Do you have permission to do some sick experiments with that baby?" Myrnin opened and shut his mouth.  
>Then he said, "she will be thankful for what I will do with it once everything goes the way I want it to… it will save us all, Claire, I swear."<br>Something in his face, the way that he was so sure about this baby saving them all from something she didn't even know existed made her relent.

"Let me take the baby just for tonight, Myrnin, he needs someone to look after him. I will bring him back tomorrow, I swear," she tried to appeal to his better side to get him to let her take the baby home with her.

"No way! The baby stays," Myrnin turned angry once again, showing his bipolar state of mind, and shouted so loud that the baby started crying again. Just great, Claire thought wryly.

Claire hushed it to silence again in a few minutes and laid it back on Myrnin's bed, then she went to the table in the corner. On the table, there was a big bag with some baby stuff (at least he had some things for it) and a silver paperknife, one which she picked up instantly.  
>Myrnin didn't look at her or even register her existence. He was gone, distracted by his feverish writings of something which could destroy them all… but nobody besides him has heard of it. For him, the discussion was over.<br>Not for Claire, however; she walked slowly across the room to Myrnin. He had his back to her, writing something onto paper – probably his plans for what he could do to the poor baby.

Claire didn't hesitate - with one fast motion, she slammed the knife into Myrnin's back, deep enough to make him fall on the floor, but not deep enough to  
>kill him… not that you could kill a vampire with a knife. Actually, since it was silver, it would kill him…eventually.<br>Claire didn't wait to see his reaction; she ran back to his bedroom and grabbed the baby. Once out of the room, she grabbed the bag of baby things and looked down at Myrnin.  
>"Claire, don't be stupid, help me by pulling this out of my back I won't be mad at you if you pull the knife out now. Not much at least" he said, trying to use his charm to get her to pull it out, but Claire didn't wait around.<br>She grabbed her backpack and ran up the stairs into sunlight, supporting the wriggling baby on her hips. She ran until her lungs felt like they were on fire: not good. She slowed down a little when she turned into the street where the Glass House was, knowing she was almost safe.  
>She opened the door closed it behind her and called Amelie, the baby still in her arms. When she answered Claire told her about what happened, what Myrnin wanted to do, and that someone should take care of Myrnin.<br>Amelie listened quietly and when Claire finished she said nothing and hung up – polite, but that was Amelie for you!  
>Claire glared at the phone for a second and then walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch with the baby, just as Eve came out of the kitchen.<br>"Holy **, is that a baby?" Eve exclaimed in shock.  
>Then she passed out on the floor in shock.<p>

**Tell me if you liked it and i will upload another chapter soon! :)**


	2. Skipping steps, without walking

**Here's the second chapter and again i wouldn't be able to upload it without vicky199416 thanks to her! check her out she has amazing stories! :)**

Claire screamed and ran to Eve she kneeled beside her and slapped her face slowly. After a few seconds Eve opened her eyes and lookes dazzled. "Eve, Eve are you allright?" Claire asked when Eve tried to sit up.

"I'm fine I think" She held her head "I hit my had though. But the real Question is, are you allright?" Eve showed at the baby wich was still in Claires arms. " Where the hell did you get that from?" she asked.

Claire swallowed and then said "I got it from Myrnin he wanted to do some experiments with it so I kind of stole the baby"

Eve eyes widened "oh my gosh your boss is so crazy! Why did he do that ? where he got that baby from anyways ? and are you insane stealing something from a vampire? But I cannot judge you I would probably do the same. Look at those huge eyes" She said and grabbed the Baby from Claires arms and talked to the baby in that voice you use for puppys or, well, babies. "it's so cute, Claire I already love it" Claire also couldn't resist the babies charm and smiled at it and started also talking to it in that baby voice. Claire found herself enjoying to have the baby with her until it started crying. Again. "uhh ah! I think little boy just had a deal." Eve said and held the baby away in arm-lenght. Then Claire could also smell it the baby had just done what babies do. Eve gave the baby to Claire and asked "do you have something to clean this up. Because I wont touch it!"

Claire looked into the bag with the baby stuff and found some diappears. She took one and other stuff like babypuder.

Then she asked eve to bring a clean towel. Eve was happy to leave the room to head up to the Bathroom and came back. She layed the towel on the table pushing away the game controllers and the remoter. Claire kneeled down to the table put the baby on it and looked at Eve "Eve, come on please help me! I don't know how to do that kind of stuff."

"Oh and I'm a super nanny ? sorry clear bear but this is your busseniss." Eve answered.

Claire screamed and ran to Eve where she kneeled beside her and slapped her face slowly to try and revive her. After a few seconds, Eve opened her eyes and looks dazzled.  
>"Eve, Eve are you alright?" Claire asked when Eve tried to sit up.<p>

"I'm fine, I think" She held her head, wincing as she felt the side of it. "I hit my head, though. But the real question is, are you alright?" Eve motioned at the baby which was still in Claire's arms. "Where the hell did you get that from?" she asked.

Claire swallowed and then said, "I got it from Myrnin; he wanted to do some experiments with it… so I kind of stole the baby."

Eve eyes widened "Oh my God, your boss is so crazy! Why did he do that? Where did he get that baby from anyways? And, anyway, are you insane, stealing something from a vampire?" she let rip a load of questions at a startled Claire. "But I can't judge you; I would probably do the same. Look at those huge eyes" She said and grabbed the baby from Claire's arms to talk to the baby in that voice you use for puppies or, well, babies.  
>"It's so cute, Claire I already love it," Eve continued after a while, rubbing the baby's stomach. Claire also couldn't resist the babies charm and smiled at it, starting talking to it in that baby voice like Eve was. She found herself enjoying having the baby with her… until it started crying. Again.<br>"Urgh! I think that this little boy just had a poop." Eve said and held the baby away at arm's length. With it being so much closer to her, Claire could also smell what the baby had just done… and it was icky! Eve gave the baby to Claire and asked, "Do you have something to clean this up with? Because I won't touch it!"

Claire looked into the bag with the baby stuff and found some nappies. She took one and other stuff like baby powder, to clean the baby up with. After all, what was the point in having a clean nappy but residue of poo?

Then she asked Eve to bring a clean towel from the bathroom. Of course, Eve was happy to leave the room to head up to the bathroom and came back with the requited towel. She laid the towel on the table, pushing away the game controllers and the remote controller to do so.  
>Claire kneeled down to the table, put the baby on it, and looked at Eve "Eve, come on; please help me! I don't know how to do that kind of stuff," she almost begged her friend to help.<p>

"Oh and I'm a super nanny? Sorry, Claire Bear, but this is your business." Eve answered, not backing up with what Claire wanted whatsoever.

"EVE! Swing you ** down here and help, otherwise I will kick it from here to hell's acre and back. And don't think I won't; you know I would." Claire screamed, throwing a legendary Claire fit.  
>Eve looked a little confused and scared by the outburst, but then kneeled down beside Claire to help. Together, they tried to clean the baby up, but it was much more complicated then they had guessed. At some point, Claire thought of bringing down her laptop and searching for help on the internet, but then she thought that would be a little too much… after all, she was a girl. Almost a woman; stuff like that should be in her nature.<br>Besides, she had no free hand with which to use the laptop. After a while, which felt more like eternity, the baby was clean and Claire gave Eve the bag with the soiled stuff so she could throw it away on her way out of the house to head to the store to get a few other things for the baby. All about spending the money, that Eve!  
>Then Claire started talking to the baby again, in that high voice. The baby started laughing and Claire swung it around high in the air. She heard the front door open and close and turned into the direction to see who was standing there.<br>Shane stood there with his keys in his hands, which he let drop to the ground as he saw Claire with the baby. Then he used his now free hands to rub his eyes in shock. He looked again at Claire and said, "Either I'm on crack or you are holding a baby in your arms."  
>Claire looked at him and said in response, a smile on her lips, "I can't tell about the crack part but I am holding a baby in my arms." Then, like the baby was just waiting for it, he puked all over Claire's shirt. Usually, Shane would laugh about that but right now he just glared at Claire.<br>"Then obviously you took something illegal. What the hell do you thinking you are doing?" He asked, shouting for no apparent reason.  
>That was pretty harsh, Claire thought, but it wasn't like she would expect Shane to fall all over the baby, acting like a dad and stuff like that. That wasn't Shane. But Claire hadn't time to think about that right now.<p>

"Hey, it wasn't like I went to a hospital and picked it up so we can play house. I saved it from Myrnin. I think that explains a lot." She walked to Shane and put the baby in his arms so she could go and change her shirt. He took the baby looking shocked at Claire. "What are you doing, Claire? I don't want it. It pukes: exhibit A being your shirt," he said and held it away at arm's length like Eve did earlier.  
>"Shane, don't be such a jerk!" Claire said. "Just hold it for a minute so I can change my shirt. It won't bite you, I promise!" she continued and, without waiting for an answer, she headed upstairs to change.<br>When she came back, Shane still stood in the hallway, holding the baby in his arms. Now, rather than being at arm's length, the baby's head was resting on his chest and Claire couldn't help but think about how it would be to have her own baby with Shane. She hoped it would have his eyes and his hair. And of course his height plus her ambition and brains.  
>She washed away those thoughts: it was stupid to think about something like that. She wasn't even 18 yet; she didn't want a baby. But Morganville made her feel so much older. Still she couldn't help thinking about it and smiled at Shane when she stepped in front of him. He looked down at her and smiled back, just for a tiny, perfect moment. Then he sighed and gave the baby back to Claire. "You are crazy. You know that right?" he said, a hint of irony in his tone.<br>"That's why you love me." Claire answered teasingly and winked at him.  
>She turned and sat down at the couch. Shane fell onto the couch next to her. And put his arm around her.<br>"I know what you are thinking." He said with a smile, showing his superior knowledge of the female brain.  
>"Oh, do you?" She asked, playing along with it.<p>

"Yeah. You are thinking about having our own baby," he smiled to show how he had busted her.  
>busted! She thought, but decided not to let it show. So she raised her eyebrow and looked at Shane with a wry expression.<p>

"Why's that? Because I'm a girl and that's what we think about all day?"

"Exactly, that's it." He said. "But let me be straight, Claire. I don't think I'm cut out for this okay? Not now… and… I don't know if I ever want things like that. I mean, having a baby in Morganville would be like having a baby in a war. I'm not saying that we live in war but…" he trailed off, not knowing where else to go with his little speech about not wanting children.

"STOP!" Claire screamed, overreacting like a child. "Shane you are overreacting. I just saved that baby okay? That's all; it's not like I'm planning to keep it and besides, I'm way too young to think about that kind of stuff anyways. So stop acting like I'm planning to drop a baby on you and want us to play happy families! Okay?"

He looked at her without saying anything for a while, just admiring her. Then he kissed her on her cheek and said "Okay, little heroine."

They both looked down at the baby in Claire's arms. It finally fell asleep and Shane whispered, "Still i feel like we skipped a lot of steps."

Claire answered "I spend my whole life skipping steps, Shane."

She stood up and took the blanket, which lay folded at the end of the couch, and wrapped it around the baby. Then she gently laid the baby on the seat Michael usually sat in when he played the guitar. Then, her sorting of the new member of the Glass House complete, she sat back next to Shane again and grinned.

"Shane?" she said.

"Uhuh?" he responded, not entirely sure why she had said his name.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked, acting geeky.

He looked down at her, also grinning, and said. "Let me show you." Then, before Claire could answer, he was kissing her for the first time today.  
>Claire felt herself relax and stopped thinking as she dug her hands in his hair and he made a sound deep in his throat. Then he leaned against her, forcing Claire to lay on her back as he unbuttoned the first button on her shirt whilst she started to take his shirt off.<br>Things were getting about to get really hot, until the baby started crying. Shane ignored it but Claire pushed him away and stood up, feeling a need to protect the baby. She took the baby in her arms to comfort it and looked at Shane who looked at the ceiling. He licked his lips and said "Oh man, this is getting really annoying? Isn't it?"

**So do you liked it ? feel free to write me if you have a idea for this story so i can write it in!**

**bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is Kinda the third chapter i know its really short and the last chapter i will upload because i started an apprenticeship and i don't have time to write more i'm really sorry and if anyone of you wants to continue this story go ahead! i'll give it to you :D **

Claire didn't answer and tried to calm the baby but this time it wasn't that easy as it was the times before. She tried everything she rocked the baby back and fort walked around the room, she even singed a little but the baby just dind't stop.

"could you please, please make the baby shush" Shane said.

"I'm tryin, as you can see" Claire responded agrily.

"Well it doesn't work"

"then do it better!" Claire said and gave the baby to Shane. He looked dazzled for a moment and stared at the baby as if this would make him stop.

"Well, there are a couple of reasons for a baby to cry" he finally said and used his fingers to point them out "first: it made a poo" he sniffeld "no that's not it. Second : it needs comfort but I'm holding it so it should stop crying immediately but that's can't be it either. Or the most obvious Reason, it's hungry!"

"That's it! Claire yelled as if Shane just rescued the world and ran to the bag with the baby stuff, but there was no babyfood in it just a pacifier. She held it out like a trophy.

"this could work."she said and gave it Shane who put it in the mouth of the baby.

"I'm not that sure about it I doubt that the baby can digest that." He said

"shut up I know that's not the solution but I'm sure it's better then giving the baby your extra spicy chilli."

"Hey, do not insult my awesome chilli everyone loves it."

"and by everyone you mean you. Eve will be back in a couple of minutes I hope she bought some food for the baby." And like on commando the back door opened and eve yelled "The cavalry is back!" She came into the living room with 3 big bags full of baby stuff. When she discovered Shane with the baby she said "don't break it" and then she emptied the contens of the bags onto the table. It was so much that half of the stuff landed on the floor. "Eve how did you payed all of this stuff?" Claired asked suprisngly.

"I said that Amelie will take care of it. The Woman at the store wasn't pleased but I showed her my pin. The whole time she stared at my like I was going to steal some diappers." Eve said.


End file.
